


Not Again!

by Superherogeek1



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: BAMF Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Bad Parent Stoick the Vast, Berk (How to Train Your Dragon), Dragon Master Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Dragon Prince!Hiccup, Dragonese (How to Train Your Dragon), Gen, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 02:57:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18956437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superherogeek1/pseuds/Superherogeek1
Summary: What is Stoick to do when a masked stranger, who can tame the dragons with a wave a his hand, appears in the dragon killing arena? What happens when his identity is revealed?Read to find out!Cross posted on wattpad





	1. Chapter 1

**HICCUP POV:**

“Ugh my head. That's the last time I take the twins on a mission.” I mumble, shaking head before looking around. It's in that split second I hear Astrid's war cry coming from my left and Stormfly’s squawk coming from my right. Acting instinctively, I put myself between them and hold out both my hands, palm out. I know Stormfly can smell the scent of Toothless and every other dragon that resides on berk on my hand; And I smile when she squawks in surprise when she smells the scent marks. They both come to a halt and I feel Stormfly press her snout into my palm as I look at Astrid in shock. She looks the same a she did ten years ago. Crap.

I'm in the past.

I can feel everyone staring at me so I slowly back up to Stormfly, scratching her neck as I go, allowing her to purr in delight. I turn to her and look her in the eye, both my hands on her head.

_ “Hi beautiful girl. I need you to listen very closely. It seems that I have somehow traveled back in time. My name is Hiccup. You know me as the little scrawny kid that everyone else makes fun of. I need you to go back in your cage. I know you don't want to but trust me. The future that I come from, you and Astrid are best friends, she’s the blond girl with the ax. The future is very bright and in a few weeks, myself and all the teens along with you, a Night Fury, and the others in the cages will raise war against the Queen. She'll die and there will be peace on Berk. You understand? Thank you, girl.” _ I said in Dragonese. Stormfly coons and nuzzles me, before turning and going back in the cage. I put my hand on my sword hilt and turn to gaze my younger teen friends. I feel very relieved that I had my armour and mask on. They all stare at me in shock.

“Who are you!? How did you do that!?” Gobber shouted at me in shock. I sigh as I look around, seeing the chief was now standing just outside the ring as well.

“Where I come from, I'm known by many names. I go by Night Rider, Dragon Prince, Death Flyer, Dragon Master, Fury, as well as a few others.” I say with a small smirk. Stoick starts to walk to the lever that holds Monstrous Nightmare with a smirk. I hear Gobber herding the younger teens out of the arena and close the gate behind me, leaving me in the ring alone.

“If you think you are really some Dragon Master, then prove it.” He sneered and thrust the handle down, allowing the cage to burst open. The nightmare charged me and I stand my ground. I emit a low hum that only the Dragon royal family can make, making Hookfang stop and look at me in shock.

_ “Don't you even think about it.” _ I growl warningly. I hear the gasps as Hookfang looks down and bows to me, whimpering lightly. I smile and walk up to him.

_ “Rise.” _ I coo. Hookfang stands up straight and looks at me in confusion.

_ “You smell like that hatchling that feeds us. Hiccup?” _ Hookfang asks as he sniffs me as I scratch his snout.

_ “That’s because I am Hiccup. I'm just from 10 years in the future. I am the prophesied Dragon Prince. I promise you'll only be here two more weeks then Snotlout will befriend and earn your trust. Then you, Snotlout and the others will kill the queen at the nest along with younger me and a Night Fury. Now, can I get on your back please? Thank you. I'm going to jump up grab the chains to get through the roof. When I get out please go back to your cage. I don't want you hurt.” _ I tell Hookfang. He nods at me and bows to me before squatting and letting me get on his back. I click my tongue lightly and he stands up with me standing on his back. I look at the people around the kill ring to see many shocked faces. I look at Stoick with a smirk. He looks upset but shocked. I chuckle and jump up from Hookfang’s back and grab the steel bars up above. I swing myself up and out then step on the bars with inhuman ease and walk to solid ground. I walk past them toward the woods with a low rumbling laugh. I stop when I hear heavy footsteps running up behind me. I draw my new sword I made a few weeks earlier and deflect Stoick's attack. It was a Grockle Iron long sword that I infused Toothless’s scales into to create an extremely lightweight and impossibly strong sword that was black and shone like glass. When our swords met, mine sliced cleanly through his before I dropped my arm and gave him a roundhouse kick to the face. He fell to the ground and I was kneeling on him with my sword resting centimeters from his throat.

“Don't do that again.” I growl before I stand up and run toward the forest. I run to the cove. I hop down inside to see Toothless. He looks at me and charges. I stare him down and step out off the way at the last second. He runs past me and before he could do anything, I grab the saddle and swing myself onto it. I'm slide my metal foot into the stirrup and open the fin then lean back. He takes to the sky with me instinctively switching his tail. He squawks in surprise and looks back at me. I reach up and flip up my helmet to smile at him. His eyes widen in shock.

_ “Hiccup!?” _ he squeaks. I just laugh and nod.

_ “Yeah bud. This is what I look like ten years in the future.” _ I tell him in Dragonese. We fly for a few more minutes before going back to the cove. I hop down and walk to his front. He looks at me in shock.

_ “Did you just talk to me in my language!? When do you learn that! What the fuck!? What happens to your leg!??” _ Toothless rambles as he sniffs me and notices my leg.

_ “Calm down bud! It's alright. Basically in a couple weeks, you and I get discovered. I will win the honor of killing the monstrous nightmare in dragon training because the village sees I can take down dragons by using Dragon Nip or the pressure point under their chin. My final goes wrong and sometimes happens. We kill the queen dragon at the nest and I lose my leg in the process. It's a small price to pay for having dragons live in peace on Berk. If I could go back in my timeline and change it, I wouldn't. And as it turns out, I'm the prophesied dragon prince. That's how I can talk to you.” _ Hiccup said with a smile.

_ “Now, I'm going to go to the village, the sun is about to set so I'm sure I can steal some food without anyone noticing. Hopefully I can get back to my timeline soon. I'll see you later.” _ I sigh before scaling the rock wall with ease. I then silently walk through the village and walk to the store house. After looking around, I reach into a pocket on my pants and pulls out a set of lock picks. I quickly picks the lock on the door before opening it and slipping inside. I look around, deciding what to take before eventually grabbing a loaf of bread, a basket of fish and a few apples before walking out and locking the door. I pull out a small notebook and tear out a page before writing a quick note before pulling out a Nadder spine from a compartment on my armor. I use the nadder spine to pin the note to the wood door and hang a small bag with a ruby inside to pay for the food from it before slinking off back to the cove.

I give Toothless the bag of fish as I eat one fish I cooked along with the bread and apples.

_ “It's been a long day. Do you mind if I sleep here bud?” _ I mutter with a yawn before asking him to put out the fire. The smoke would alert the villagers to our location and that wouldn't be good.

_ “That's fine. Come here.” _ Toothless says opening his wings for me to climb into. As soon as I was comfortable, Toothless closes his wings around me. Both of us were asleep within minutes.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Stoick went out to walk along the village to check on things, the intruder was still on the island but everything looked fine.

“Stoick! You need to see this!” Gobber shouted from where he stood in front of the store house. Stoick frowned and ran over hoping that the mysterious masked man hadn't destroyed their food. When he arrived and saw the door he couldn't help but frown in confusion. There, pinned to the door by a nadder spine, was a note and a black pouch. Stoick pulled the spine out and took the note and the bag. He opened the note and read it aloud.

“To the Chief, I apologize for having to break into your store house but I can't figure out how to get home on an empty stomach.

I took 2 apples, 1 bread loaf, and a basket of fish. Inside the pouch is payment for it all. With respect, the Dragon Prince.” Stoick said before scowling and opens the pouch into his hand. They all gasp inside Stoick's hand was medium sized ruby, which was more than enough to pay for the food. Suddenly a bang sounded from the forge. Stoick looked at Gobber in shock before they both took off running. As they approach they saw the Dragon Prince running toward the forest, surprising them how agile he is with his prosthetic foot. Stoick takes his ax and flings it to land in front of the man.

The Dragon Prince draws his black blade and gets into a fighting stance. Unaware that Gobber had circled around to grab him from behind.

“Who are you?” Stoick asks as he draws his own sword.

“I can't tell you that. It's not the right time.” The man says sternly. Stoick roars and takes a swipe at the man but the man just steps back and raises his own sword. A vicious clank was heard then Stoick’s blade fell to the ground. The man’s sword cut straight through it. Gobber then grabbed the man from behind and Stoick looks at him in confusion when he sighs and drops his sword, hanging his head in defeat.

“Your not going to try and break free?” Gobber asks softly.

“No. I would never hurt you.” the man mutters. Stoick just walks over and reaches for his helmet as the teen gather around as well.

“Wait. Are you absolutely sure you want to know? You won't like who is underneath.” the man questions but Stoick ignores him and takes the mask off. Then man sighs and lifts his head to reveal his face. Green eyes meet his with auburn hair hanging around his face.

“Hello, Stoick.”  Hiccup said standing tall as Gobber's hands disappear.

“Hiccup!?” Stoick cried, stepping back in shock as he took in his son.

“Yeah. It's me. In my timeline I took the teens on a mission and the twins found this cursed amulet. My best guess is that your Hiccup and me switched places. This is me in 10 years.” Hiccup sighed as he reached down and picks up his sword. He slides it into the scabbard with a small schink.

“Lad, you're missing a leg.” Gobber croaks out.

“I am.” He said before pulling his helmet back on and walking past them to the mead hall.

“How?” Stoick asks softly. Hiccup stops walking but doesn't turn around.

“I lost it while stopping the dragon war. Dragons are beautiful, loyal creatures. My dragon Toothless is a night Fury and he's saved my life more times that I can count. The dragons that attack berk don't know they're attacking. They're being mind controlled by the Queen dragon in their nest. They either get her food by raiding or they get eaten themselves. In the near future, toothless brings me to the nest. When you find out, I try and to stop you from going because that monster inside that mountain will kill you if you go in unprepared. However, you don't listen to what I have to say and disown me. You leave and almost get everyone killed. I lose my leg and am put in a week long coma after saving everyone’s ass. You're welcome.” Hiccup said coldly before continuing toward the mead hall. He leaves Stoick and Gobber standing there in stunned silence.

“He called me by my name.” Stoick whispers.

“That doesn't surprise me with the way you ignore him all the time.” Gobber said glumly.

“I dont-" Stoick started but Gobber cut him off.

“Oh really? What is his favourite color?”

“um.”

“His favorite thing to draw?”

“He can draw?”

“For Odin’s sake, Stoick. Yes! He's extremely artistic! This here, is what I'm talking about! Every parent should know their child's favorite color and hobbies. Did you know you forgot his birthday again?  It was three days ago and you didn't even say hello to him all day. No wonder this Hiccup hates you. I'm sorry I don't like it either but can you really blame him? He said you disown him in the future but he still saves us all and ends the war, losing his leg in the process. If you continue treating him like you do, this is what will happen.” Gobber said angrily before walking away. Stoick looks up at a grunt to see Hiccup is doubled over in pain.

“Hiccup? Are you okay?” Stoick asks, putting a hand on Hiccup's back. Hiccup straightens up and and slaps his hand away.

“Don't fucking touch me.” Hiccup snarls before looking down at his hand to see it glowing.

“Looks like they figured out how to bring me back.” Hiccup said before suddenly a light encased him and suddenly he disappeared and dazed 15 year old Hiccup laid on the ground in his place.

“Hiccup! Are you okay!?” Stoick asked worriedly as he helps his son to his feet.

“You don't care so why are you asking?” Hiccup snarks with a frown before getting up and walking off, leaving a guilt ridden chief behind him.

“Oh Odin. What have I done?”


End file.
